ARGGH! I Hate Him!
by KakashiFreak
Summary: Hinata's POV: Arghh! He is so annoying, bastard, and cold heart and arrogant! I never saw an arrogant person like him! However, His head is so DAMN BIG! I don’t know how his head could go into his shirt collar.Well, this is about Sasuhina. Plese R&R!
1. How to behave to your wife

Chapter 1 "a lesson about how to behave to your wife"

" I believe you know why did I call you right?"

"Yes, Sa-sa-sasuke Kun,"

"Good. Then I'm leaving see you in next date,"

Then sasuke left, leaving me alone there.

Guys, all of these matters start when I was 6 years old. My father has a big company, the "Hyuuga Companies". This company has a big influence in this country; anyway, my father has a rival. His name is Uchiha. This man has a big company just like what my father has. However, they were rivals since they were in school. But after a long fight they decided to stop. They realize that may be if they can become one, they can control this country economic; which for me it is sounds too greedy.

And then they realize something too. Uchiha has a son and then the Hyuuga has a daughter. Well, you know what has happened.

These two greedy men want to make these 2 big families become one with married off their child, which are Sasuke and Me.

From the first time, Sasuke Kun doesn't like me and I don't know why. There isn't affection among us and this condition makes everything become worse.

We have been engaged since we were 6 years old and today were the same routine. Our mother said, at least once in a week, me and Sasuke Kun need to spend our time together.

So, what we need to do before our "Spend time together" is make an appointment where and when will we meet and then tell it to our mother, make they believe and then we can "Spend time together" which for me means "You come here with your best dress and then I will leave you".

I never understand Sasuke Kun. He wanted me to come but he never treats me well. I am his fiancée and **he is going to married me. **So, at least may be he could treat me better than just left me there without said anything. Well, I was really angry so I couldn't say even a word!

"Hinata-chan!" Called Sakura Chan. I was totally forgot that I was talking with Sakura Chan in a café.

"Sa-sa-sakura Chan! Gomen! I was daydreaming again….."

"Hi…hi...hi… Hinata Chan! That's ok! That's your habit!"

"Eh…"

"So, what's going on?"

"Eh?"

"Don't be idiot! I know something has happened between you and your fiancée!"

"The-the-there wasn't anything, Sa-sa-sakura Chan!"

"Hah….. Hinata Chan! Come on! I know there was something happened! So, tell me what had happened during your date with your fiancée!"

"Olaaaaaaaaa!" Suddenly, a beautiful woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and hot body come into us.

That is Ino Chan.

Ino Chan isn't change. Her appearance just like when we were in High school. She is still attractive for some other man except her husband, Shikamaru Kun. Well, I didn't say Shikamaru Kun doesn't love Ino Chan but I'm sure Shikamaru Kun doesn't love Ino Chan just because of her appearance. Shikamaru Kun was Ino Chan old friend. They have been together since they were 5 years old. Ino Chan parents are the owner of Yamanaka Flower Shop which is very well known in this country as the biggest flower shop ever. And Shikamaru Kun parents are the owner of The Lazy Chair inc. Shikamaru Kun parents and Ino Chan parents are old friend just like Ino Chan and Shikamaru Kun.

When Ino Chan and Shikamaru Kun are18 years old, they parents married off them. Well, in a first year everything went so wrong. They always fought everyday until someday Shikamaru Kun realized that Ino Chan isn't just a wife for him. Well, as I know Shikamaru Kun realized that Ino Chan isn't just an old hag who cooked his breakfast, lunch and dinner. He realized that Ino Chan is something different. So, Shikamaru Kun concluded that he loves Ino Chan. He told it to Ino Chan, and then they end up with a happy ending. That is so romantic, right? I bet I wouldn't ever feel that way with Sasuke Kun

"Ino! Why are you always late?"

"Gomen!! Well, Shikamaru was trying to pissed me off so I taught him something about **how to behave to your wife**"

Damn…..

Shikamaru Kun must be in hospital right now. Ino Chan is so horrifying when she gets angry

"I-i-ino Chan, May I ask whe-whe-where is Shi-shi-Shikamaru Kun now?"

"Aawww, Hinata Chan! You are so cute! Of course you may! Well, he is in room No. 26, which is in economic class; in Konoha Hospital! You must wonder why I could place my husband in economic class while he is the owner of The Lazy Chair Inc, don't you? Well, that is a simple question!

1st Economic class is the cheapest

2nd what a waste if I have to place that bastard in first or VIP class while he pissed me off !"

I'm so right……

"Oh My God…. Ino Pig, What has Shikamaru done to you again?"

"Uh…Hik…hik…hik…hik…hik…That bastard….."

Ok, Ino Chan is starting to cry, which make me more horrified than her fury. Well, when I said they are end up with a happy ending, I didn't mean that "Happy ending" you know? Well, they always fight…..

"I-I-I-Ino Chan! What's going on again?"

"Yes, Ino Pig! What has happened? Why are you crying?"

"I-Ino Chan, please tell us why"

"HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"Ino Pig! Tell us now!!"

"WUEEEEEEEE. Tha-tha-that ba-ba-ba-bastard!!! Hik…hik…hik…Tha-tha-that fucking bastard!!! How...how…how…how… could he….he…he…he… CHEAT ON MEEEEEEEEEEEEE? HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"I have given everything to him!!! Everything! HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Okay, I think we need to evacuate Ino Chan to anywhere else but this café now. Everyone is staring at us!

"I-I-Ino Chan!!! Calm down!! What do you think to drink a cup of tea in my house right now?"

"HIK…HIK…HIK…HIK…HIK… WH-WH-WHY???"

"We-we-we-well, may be be-be-because you are an actress!"

"Right!! Ino Pig, may be there is some paparazzi in here. It can be a hot gossip you know!!"

"HIK…HIK…HIK…HIK… yo-yo-you are right!!"

"Ye-ye-ye-yes! Sa-sa-Sakura Chan, ple-ple-please take Ino Chan to my car while I pay the bill"

"Okay,"

"Oh! I-I-Ino Chan, did you bring your car?"

"HIK… I…..HIK….DIDN'T…HIK...BRING…HIK…MY CAR. HUAAAAAAAAAAA"

"So, Ino Pig!! Tell us what has happened, and stop crying!"

"I-I-Ino Chan, are you sure? Are you sure Shikamaru Kun cheat on you?"

"Of course I am!! Hik…Hik… You know? This morning, I went home after had a fucking damn night in my office. I really fool!! I though, Shikamaru was waiting me to celebrate our 2nd anniversary! I though may be he was waiting me with a bucket of red rose in his hand (Although that wouldn't be happened and yes, that didn't happened). I was so rushed to go home because I couldn't wait to hug him, to release me from that damn condition. But you know what? When I opened my bedroom door what did I see?"

"Wh-wh-wh-what?"

"HE WAS SLEEPING WITH THAT SLUT! HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"I couldn't believe it!! How dare Him! Ino Pig, who is that slut! Tell me!"

"THAT SLUT! THAT DAMN SLUT! SABAKU NO TEMARI! HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"WHAT?????????"

"Bu…bu…but… Te-te-te-temari San is a nice woman,"

"SO DO YOU THINK I'M A LIER?!?!?! HINATA!"

"O-o-of course I do not, I-I-Ino Chan!!"

"REALLY? HIK…HIK.."

"O-o-of course"

"Hei, Ino Pig! What have you done to Shikamaru until he ends up in hospital?"

"Hik…hik…hik…hik…hi…hi…hi…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"What!"

"Hi…hi…hi…. Better if you don't know"

Ino Chan said that with an evil smirk which make me feel sorry for Shikamaru Kun although I know I shouldn't. I couldn't believe it! How cruel Shikamaru Kun is! He must know that Ino Chan loves him so much.

"I-I-I-Ino Chan, ha-ha-have you ta-ta-ta-talked to Shi-Shi-Shikamaru Kun?"

"Talking to him? Ha! There is no need! Why should I do that?"

"Well, may be because you are his wife and he is your husband and both of you live in the same house?"

"Well, I am not his wife again…."

Damn…

Ino Chan is serious.


	2. ARRGGH! I HATE HIM!

Chapter 2 "Arggghh!! I hate him!"

Tok…tok…tok….

"Hinata Sama, may I come in?" That is Neji-Nii san.

"Yes, Neji-Nii san,"

"Hinata Sama, are you already prepared for tonight dinner in Uzumaki house?"

"Hai! Neji Nii, ar-ar-are yo-yo-you coming too?"

"Yes, I'm coming with Ten-ten and Tsukasa,"

"Re-re-really? Tsukasa is co-co-coming too? I can't wa-wa-wait to see him! It has be-be-been 2 months I didn't see my nephew!" Tsukasa is my nephew. He is sooooo cute.

"I'm sorry Hinata Sama. I couldn't bring him more often because of his little sister. His little sister needs more attention. Tsubaki has just been a month so we are really busy with her,"

"Hai! I-I-I understand, Neji-Nii. Bu-bu-but if yo-yo-you don't mind, I ca-ca-can take care of Tsukasa,"

"That's very nice of you Hinata Sama. Come on, I think Uchiha is waiting for you,"

"Sa-sa-Sasuke Kun? I-I-Is he coming with us too?"

I don't know if Sasuke Kun is coming with us. I never met Sasuke Kun besides of our date and dinner with our family

"Don't you know, Hinata Sama? Hyuuga, Uzumaki, and Uchiha are going to make a big tender this year with the government. So, both of your parents though it is better for both of you to know each other more with go to the dinner together (Even tough I don't understand what's the relationship between go to this dinner and knowing each other) since both of you is the heir and need to take a part in this tender. Hinata Sama, I bet you do not know anything about him, do you?"

"Eh?"

"Hinata Sama, there is no need of you to hide it. I know you never had a 'true date' with Uchiha. He always left you, didn't he?"

Damn….

How could Neji-Nii know about this?

I never told anyone about this matter but how Neji Nii could know? Sasuke Kun would get so angry with me if he knows, Neji-Nii has known about this. Well, I would not be able lie to Neji-Nii so I think there is no need to me to hide it more.

"A….Ano…"

"Hinata Sama, I think we wouldn't leave your date wait too long, would we?"

"Ha-Hai…"

Sasuke's POV

Where is she?

We will late for the dinner if we are not hurry.

"Sa-Sasuke Kun," Called a voice. It must be Hinata. I always recognize the way she calls my name. Hinata always call my name just like a princess calls to her kitty and I don't like it at all.

"Sa-Sasuke kun, I'm sorry for making you wait too long," Tonight, she is so different than usual. She wears a white cocktail dress and let her hair down but no straight hair as usual; it is a curly hair. Making her doesn't look too childish again, but sexy and elegant.

"We need to go now,"

"Hai"

I open the car door for her. The way she enter the car and the way she takes my hand show obviously how elegant is she. I do not like elegant women. They always wear a mask on their face. They are unpredictable. And tonight, Hinata shows it obviously. She looks so different and stunning.

"Sa-Sasuke Kun, Shi-Shi-Shikamaru Kun is your friend ri-ri-ri-right?"

"If you want to ask have I seen him in hospital, and then I will say yes," Hinata is unpredictable, but you can understand her easily.

"Ho-ho-how is he?"

"A word; bad"

"Tha-tha-that isn't good,"

"Hn,"

"Wha-wha-what can I do then?"

What can she do? I don't think they will need her help. That is their problem, and I don't think if anyone can make the condition better except them.

"Why should you help them? That isn't your problem,"

What did I say? Shit….

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke Kun, Shikamaru Kun will get a divorce paper from Ino Chan,"

Ups, I think she is angry right now. She didn't stutter too much again which sign me she gets angry. Well, I read it on a book. I can't pull back my words. So for me it looks so interested in making her angry and look how dare she is to argue with me.

"That isn't your business,"

"Of course that isn't!" Well, she didn't stutter again.

"Then you don't need to help them,"

"Although that isn't my business but I still need to do something! Kyaa!! Sasuke Kun! I hope you can see the road when you are driving!"

"I don't think they need your help,"

"So, you want me to just watch her; while my best friend is signing her divorce paper?"

"You can't do anything to repair the bond. It has already broken, there is no one can repair it but them,"

"Sasuke Kun! The problem is, both of them is too stubborn to repair it"

"Then they don't have too" She really gets angry. I can see that from her eyes and hear it from her tone voice. Hinata is so unpredictable. A minute ago, she is an elegant lady and now, she isn't a lady no more. She just likes the other girl who has been eaten by her fury and can not control her motion anymore. It is so interesting.

"Sasuke Kun, are you really think about that?"

"I'm not wrong, Hinata"

"Yes, you are not Sasuke Kun. You are right; the bond can't be repaired by anyone but them. But you are wrong about I can't do anything Sasuke Kun,"

"Show me,"

"There is no need to show you, Sasuke Kun"

"Afraid?"

"I'm not"

"Then show me,"

"You can't trick me Sasuke Kun,"

"Really?"

Hinata's POV

Damn! How could I get tricked by him? Arghh!!! He is so annoying, bastard, and cold heart and arrogant! I never saw an arrogant person like him! However, His head is so DAMN BIG! I don't know how his head could go into his shirt collar! I bet, he needs a hundred tailors for making his shirt because of his shirt collar and He must need extras material for his shirt especially in collar part too

Arghhh!!!! I HATE HIM!!!!!!!

HOW COULD HIM!!!! HOW COULD HE SAID SOMETHING THAT SO CRUEL LIKE THAT!! AND FOR THE GAWD'S SAKE HOW COULD HE TRICK ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"HUAAAAAAAAAAA!! Hinata Chan is so scary!!"

That is Tsubaki, my cute nephew. We are in Uzumaki house now.

"Hinata Chan! What has happened? Are you ok? You look creepy"

"Ten-ten Chan!"

"Hinata Chan, How could you get so angry like this?"

"Eh?"

"Well, you are not stuttering. It is clear now that you are so angry,"

"N-n-no I'm not, Ten-Ten Chan. So-so-sorry for make you worry,"

"Well, you don't have to apologize to me you know? The one that you need to apologize to is Tsukasa,"

"Yo-yo-you are ri-ri-right! Tsu-tsu-Tsukasa Kun, So-so-sorry for making you horrified"

"Hinata Chan, can you promise me you will not do that again?"

Tsukasa is sooooo cute! He is so arrogant just like his father. But Neji-Nii isn't like that cold heart person (Sasuke). His heart isn't cold like him! Neji-Nii is so sweet and kind!

"Yes, I promise" and then I give him my little finger and he crosses his little and fat finger to mine. Oh, Tsukasa is sooooo cute


	3. I will kill that bastard

Chapter 3 "I will kill that bastard"

"HEI! Hinata Chan, how are you?" I know exactly who voice it is. It is Naruto-Kun's

"Hi Naruto Kun! Lo-long ti-time no see. I-I-I-I'm fi-fi-fi-fine, How about you?"

"Never been better I think,"

"Really? That is good. Na-Na-Naruto Kun, ho-ho-how about your company? is everything o-o-ok?"

"Yap! Everything is so fine," Naruto Kun Company is an Instant Noodle company. His company is very big and success in Konoha. Ramen and Life Inc. is the biggest instant noodle company not just in Konoha, but in the world too. But that fact doesn't make Naruto Kun becomes an arrogant man just like that bastard.

"Hinata Chan, did you come here with that Teme?"

"Te-Teme? Who is it, Na-Na-Naruto kun?"

"Don't you know Hinata Chan? He is Sasuke. That Sasuke Teme I mean"

Sasuke Teme? What a good nick name! I think the name is so suitable with that cold heart bastard.

"Hinata Chan? What are you laughing at?"

"No-nothing!!! Ye-Yes, Na-Na-Naruto Kun I came here with Sa-Sa-Sasuke Kun,"

"So, is everything fine between you two?"

"E-eh?"

"Come on, Hinata Chan. You know what I mean. Sasuke Teme isn't a romantic man. Both of us have spent so much time to know each other very well,"

"A...ano"

"He always left you in your date, right?"

"Wha-Wha-What?,"

"That teme is so bastard, isn't he Hinata Chan?"

"Bu-bu-but, how could you know?" I can't believe this! How Naruto-Kun could know about this? Good! Now everyone will think that I'm a poor person, who always gets leave behind by her fiancée ( I don't mean to be mean you know. But well, Naruto-Kun isn't a right person to keep a secret. Well, in another word: If you tell him your secret, definetly every each person in Konoha would know about this) Oh My gawd!

"He told me,"

He told Naruto-kun? How dare him! It's enough! I always be patient with him, but this time, I couldn't! How could he tell Naruto Kun! How could he tell Naruto Kun, that I always get leave by him? Does he want to embrace me? I need to talk with him! Now!

"Hi-Hi-Hi-Hinata chan? I-I-Is everything ok? You look like want to kill somebody!"

"Naruto-Kun! Where is Sasuke?"

"Sa-Sa-Sa-Sasuke?

Naruto's POV

Damn….

Hinata Chan is so angry. Does she angry because I said to her, Sasuke told me about their date?

I better run now….

Hinata's POV

"Naruto-kun Gomen, but I need to talk with Sasuke-kun now…."

I'm gonna kill that bastard! I don't care about that stupid engagement, I don't care about how lucky I am (Or in another word, I don't care about how lucky my father) can engage with that bastard, I don't care about those 2 greedy men again, I don't care about the Hyuuga and Uchiha name I WILL KILL THAT BASTARD.

There he is, standing like a prince but in the fact his head is so damn big which make he looks like a donkey. Oh! Look at those dumb fan girls, crowded him like he is a Prince-with-a-billiun-dollar-company-and-a-handsome-face-or-in-another-word-a-big-fish-to-catch-on

What a luck! A cocktail glass! It must be so delicious! What a waste!

SPLASH!!!!!

Oh yeah! I did that! Pour the cocktail on Sasuke-Kun!


	4. My hands were so itching

Chapter 4 "My hands were so itching"

SPLASH!

Oh yeah! I did that! Pour the cocktail on Sasuke-kun!

KYAAAAAAAAAA

Oh Gosh! Why those dumb fan girls is really dumb? Well, I know that they are do damn dumb, but I didn't know they are so damn dumb like this! (Wait a minute, how that supposed to mean? _They are so damn dumb but I don't think that they are so damn dumb like this?_ Oh my Gawd! I'm so damn dumb too…) they don't have to scream like I had poured a bowl of boil water on Sasuke-kun (although that sounds so interesting).

"Sasuke-Kun, I bet the cocktail taste is so delicious right?"

"What a waste, Hyuuga the cocktail is so delicious,"

Hyuuga? Did he just call me Hyuuga? He never called me Hyuuga before. He always calls me Hinata; anyway, he calls Neji-Nii san Hyuuga. Well, he calls Neji-nii san like that because he hates Neji-nii and Neji-nii hates him too. If he called me Hyuuga, it means that he hates me. Well, it's ok because I hate him too.

"So Hyuuga, may I know the reason why?"

"The reason of what Sasuke kun?"

"Well, the reason why you poured a glass of cocktail on me. It can't be just because of your hands were so itching, right?"

I don't think this is the best time to argue with him. Everybody is watching and I don't want Neji-nii see me while I'm fighting with him. So, may be I should go now, leaving and make him wondering. That sounds so interesting because may be from now on; I will show him what an angry woman could be.

"You are right, Sasuke-Kun. Now, my hands aren't so itching again so I'm leaving,"

Well, smirking isn't so that bad, right?

Sasuke's POV

Was I wrong or it was true that I saw Hinata smirking?

"Hinata Chan is so damn cool, right Teme?"

"Shut up baka!"

"Here, I think that t-shirt would fit on you,"

"hn,"

"Anyway, where is Hinata-Chan?"

"Dunno,"

"Hey! She is your fiancée! You.are.going.to.marry.her.so.why.don't.you.treat.her.nice?"

"I'm going to marry her so why don't I treat her nice? Wait a minute, what that supposed to mean, Baka?"

"Wha-what?" That baka must know about the reason why Hinata Chan did that. Well, that baka is still an idiot even if he has been 20. He still can't keep a secret on his mouth.

"You know what? I think I kind of busy now so I need to go,"

"Wait…"

Hinata's POV

Good….

I don't have any money now and the question is, who's gonna pay for my taxi? There isn't anybody in home right now because father and mother are going for a trip and Hanabi is going to a summer camp, so there isn't anybody in home to lend me some money. If I ask Neji-nii to lend me some money, he wouldn't allow it and insist to take me home. I can't do that! He has a tender to be taking care of.

What can I do now? I don't want to go back to Uzumaki residences, better if you kill me. My father is sooooo going to kill me, I really feel sorry for myself. How could I lose my mind like that? When I said that I wouldn't care about my father or those greedy men, you know, I LIED.

What should I do now? I don't want to go back. May be, I can just sitting around at their garden and wait until some maid see me and ask me for a glass of hot tea and a piece of cake. That sound so interesting and I wouldn't see that bastard anyway.

Their garden is sooooo beautiful. There are so many flowers in here, and you can smell the aromatic of flowers. Oh! There is a chair in there.

Hm… I guess I will wait for Neji-nii in here (And some maid to, because I'm so hungry)

25 minutes later…..

Oh! There is someone! Finally! A maid! I'm so hungry and the weather is soooo cold. I guess, I will get fever tomorrow.

Hachi!!.

Wait a minute…

That isn't a maid!

Damn!

That is Sasuke-Kun…..

Perfect!!!

Sasuke's POV

Do my eyes wrong or they are true, because I think I see Hinata freezing in here?

Well, I think my eyes are true because I heard that hachi. Hahahaha What a shame Hyuuga Hinata. I think she doesn't have any money to pay for a taxi, does he? Well, of course she does because her bag is in my car. She didn't bring it with her while we entered the residence.

She was so interesting when she poured a glass of cocktail on me (even I don't like to admit that). She was just so different. She showed me something that had been discovered for a long time, she showed me 'herself' not that an elegance figure.

Now, what are you gonna do Uchiha? Will you pretend that there isn't someone in there and just walk away? Or may be, you can go and say 'hi' to your little fiancée, make her hates you even more, and then may be you can wait for another glass of cocktail in your head again?

So, Uchiha which option is more interesting?


	5. I prefer the 2nd option I guess

Chapter 5 "I prefer the 2nd option I guess"

Now, what are you gonna do Uchiha? Will you pretend that there isn't someone in there and just walk away? Or may be, you can go and say 'hi' to your little fiancée, make her hates you even more, and then may be you can wait for another glass of cocktail in your head again?

So, Uchiha which option is more interesting?

Well, I prefer the 2nd option I guess

I'm walking to her direction while from here I can see her mimic become so aware to my presence. Am I that dangerous? For her, may be. I really pissed her off, didn't I? Then I take a seat next to her.

"So, what are you doing here hinata?"

"…."

"I won't bite you,"

"Go…go…gomen." Gomen? Did she just try to say that? I couldn't hear that word so clearly because she said it too soft.

"Excuse me? Hinata did you just say something?"

"GOMEN!"

I think I heard that one so clearly. And now, her ears and face turn so red.

Well, that is cute

Did I just say that?

Hinata's POV

I can't believe I said that!

"Gomen? For the cocktail?"

"…"

Urggh! If my mom didn't tell me to apologize if you have done something rude, I wouldn't even say a word to him!

"I wouldn't apologize to you if my mom didn't tell me to,"

"Then why you did?"

Is he pretending to be dumb or he is really dumb? Or may be (I don't want to think about it and I really hate to think about it) is he joking around with me?

"Sasuke-Kun, are you joking around with me?"

"Why would I?"

Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He is insulting me!!!

"Sasuke-kun, do you want another glass of cocktail in your head?"

"Cocktail isn't too delicious for me you know?"

"Hot coffee?" I said

"Blue Mountain?"

"Java,"

"What is it?"

"Another liquid that I will pour on your head?"

"Funny,"

"I'm sorry Sasuke-Kun, but bwahahahahahahahahahaha,"

Oh My Gawd! I can't imagine a cup of coffee in his head. I believe my parents and Neji-nii would die if they see it, and his fan girls would kill themselves because let their prince got another liquid in his head from me.

My body gets shaking with laughter and I couldn't imagine Sasuke-Kun face right now. He must be really confused. That's why I stop laughing and seeing his face but I don't get a confused face but what I get is….. A blushing face?


	6. the one who should get blushed is her!

Chapter 6 "The one who should get blushed is her, not me,"

Sasuke's POV

………

…………………………

What is happening to me?

Why do I get blush?

It must be because of that cocktail. So, why I can't keep my eyes away from her? That is the question. When she starts to laugh and then got her body shaking all I can do is blushing. What a shame, Sasuke. You never got blushed. Usually, the one who should get blushed around, is the girl not you. You just insult yourself Uchiha.

But, her eyes is so big and round, her cheek Is read because of the weather and laughing, her cocktail dress is so seducing and her hair just so damn soft when it got to touched my skin.

I need to say something before I embarrassed myself more than this. Ok, what can I say?

How can I start to talk when all of my blood got to my cheeks and ear?

"Sasuke-Kun, are you drunk?"

Am I drunk? How could that be? Well, at least it is better then she thinks that I get blush

"No, I'm not. It's just…."

"The weather. Same in here,"

Hinata's POV

Was I insane? How could I think that he is blushing? Well, may be it's going to be cool if you could make Sasuke Uchiha blushing. Wait a minute? Why it will be cool anyway? Let's think about a reason.

This cold heart bastard arrogant and jerk person is has no heart. (Well you know what I mean right? If you could make someone like him get blush; that is a shame on him). That's why he could say something that sooooo rude about Ino-Chan and Shikamaru-Kun. Yeah, that is the reason.

Ok, so now we have another question. The question is, why could he say something sooooo rude like that? Well, may be he has never been in love before. He doesn't know how it feels to be hurts. He doesn't now how Ino-Chan and Shikamaru-Kun feeling.

Perfect! Now, you have another question in your head girl! The question is, why does he never been in love? May be because he is sooooo narcissistic? He thinks that there is no one in the world that could match to him!

Wait a minute, the reasons have no relation with the problem! URGGH! What's wrong with me?

"So, have you been thinking about that?"

"What is that?"

"Well, Ino and Shikamaru,"

Oh yeah! I forgot that this cold heart bastard arrogant and jerk person has tricked me to show him the way I reveal Ino-Chan and Shikamaru-Kun condition. Now, what are you gonna do? Well, something that I know right now is I won't pull my word off. A Hyuuga never pull off his/her word! You need to take the responsibility (OH MY GAWD! I WAS JUST LIKE MY FATHER!). Well, that isn't the real problem. THE MATTER IS: HOW???????????????????????????????????????????

"Oh! Don't tell me your gonna pull of your word,"

"Who said I will?"

"You will, won't you?"

"No!"

"Then tell me!"

What you gonna do now? Tell him the truth that you don't know how and your big mouth has screwed you? Well, YOU WON'T!!! Now, what you gonna do is think.

…………

Well, may be I can do that

"Sasuke-Kun, how about going to a date?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, why we don't go to a date?"

"…"

"Sasuke-Kun?"

"Are you sure?"

"Hai! So we can talk about my plan!"

"Your plan?"

"Hai!"

"You mean it?"

"Hai!"

Sorry for this chapter. I was really busy you know? With those high school things and so on, it made me wanna to kill myself. Again, I really appreciate those reviews. I hope you can give me some ideas, because I really need them!

And for my friends, MangaFreak19930, I love you so much. Please say hi! From me to our friends and please say I miss them and love them so much. I hope I can go back to our city soon. Love ya!


	7. She hates to admit this!

Chapter 7 "She hates to admit this!!!!"

Author's POV

It was a good morning for her, and yet it is a terrible day. She has waiting in the same spot already for 3 hours and hasn't moved (yet). Actually, 1.5 hours ago she had already decided to move. But well, she is a Hyuuga and a Hyuuga never pull her word back.

Now, what she gonna do? She has a date with her fiancée today but well, the Uchiha prodigy never shows up for actually 3 hours and now, Hinata has lost her passion. She decided to go home, taking a nap, and having dinner with Sakura and Ino.

She moves from the spot, and straight to her car in the parking line. When she opens her car door, a white Lamborghini stops next to her car, and the owner, which is Uchiha Sasuke that had made her waiting in the same spot for 3 hours step out.

"Come with me," Sasuke said, as he pull her waist and push her into his car. Sasuke sit in driver seat and drive off.

Hyuuga Hinata has nothing to say because she has just wondering about what has happened. Well, as what she remember, 5 minute ago, she was waiting for her fiancée and actually her fiancée wasn't showed up so she concluded that her fiancée wouldn't come. She was very angry and decided to go home may be because she was really tired and afraid that she has been the Uchiha prodigy toy. And now, what her brain is trying to process that what she is doing here, in Sasuke car. What has happened, and the most important thing is how could she get into his car? Didn't he just pull her waist and push her into his car? She couldn't believe it! The Uchiha Sasuke has just pulling her!

"Excuse me?" Said our little princess to her fiancée. She is not trying to get a permission to talk, but what she is trying to do is get an explanation.

"Yes, Hinata" Uchiha Sasuke said. He is really angry now. But, he is The Uchiha Sasuke if you know what I mean. He has that cool face. His face is emotionless and you wouldn't get to read it except he lets you to read. And now, he won't let his fiancée to read his face but she's gonna read it from his tone voice. And our Uchiha Sasuke knows that 2 words which have just out from his mouth told her something. He is angry now. Very angry.

Back to the Hyuuga Heiress, which is very angry, confuse, and hungry right now. Well, our Hyuuga Heiress doesn't want to admit about she is very hungry now. She is an elegant woman. She knows when, the perfect time to say something like that and which time is not. And now, is not a perfect time. Although SHE HATES TO ADMIT this one too, but well she needs to pee right now. And remember: SHE HATES TO ADMIT THEM!!

But now, she cannot do anything except telling Sasuke to stop in the next gas station so she can use the toilet. And well, after that she needs to eat too, or her stomach will get the impact.

"A… ano"

"Yes, Hinata?"

"Co-co-could you sto-sto-stop in the next gas station?"

"Why?" Clearly, Uchiha Sasuke gets confuse by her. Well, as long as he knew his date never wanted to go the gas station. And while dating, he never went to gas station. He always gets his car with full gasoline by his assistant.

"I…I need…"

"What?"

"I need…"

"What?

"I need…"

"Hinata, I can't hear you,"

"I need to…"

"Hinata, speak louder please,"

Oh my, Hinata really hates this one

"I NEED TO PEE!"

Suddenly, Sasuke stops his car in the middle of the road. Lucky there is no car behind him. The road is empty. That is not the problem. The problem is, his little fiancée wants to pee.

"A…ano Hinata,"

Sasuke doesn't know what to say. His little fiancée needs to pee.

Pee.

"Sa…Sasuke-Kun, would you hurry ple-ple-please,"

"Oh! Right! Sorry," With that, he adds the car speed until maximum. Sasuke never had the condition with his date before. Of course Sasuke had a lot of date with different girls each week. But for the Gawd sake's! He never faced this! What he's gonna do now? Let his fiancée pee in that gas station? The toilet is so damn dirty! He ever used a toilet in a gas station once and he promised to himself, never use the toilet in a gas station again, EVER!! But his little fiancée needs to pee right now! Wait a minute, there is a hotel near here, she can use the toilet! Yes! Turn left then their will find the hotel. So, Sasuke turn his car left and still with the speed.

"Sa…Sasuke-Kun! Th-the Gas Sta-sta-station over there! Yo-yo-you couldn't turn left! Yo-you need to turn right!"

"I know Hinata,"

"The-then why…"

"We are going to the hotel,"

"Bu-but,"

"Please Hinata, like I would ever let my fiancée pee in that dirty toilet,"

Yes, Sasuke used those words. "_My fiancée", _thosewords are hanging up in Hinata head right now. She never heard those words before. Of course she has listened them in telenovela or something like that but she never heard those words pointed to her. Hinata had a dream like this once and the dream has a similarity. When she was 5 years old and went to kindergarten a teacher asked her about her dream and well she told her that, her dream was had a handsome, gentleman and kind boyfriend that would call her as _His_. She ever heard her father said her mother as _his_ or _my wife_ or_ mine_, and for that little girl it was really romantic. She ever heard those words out from Neji once too. Neji called Ten-Ten as _His_ and she was really shocked because her Neji-nii (Who is an arrogant, emotionless and had no passion) would ever call someone as _his. _She had forgotten about that dream and now she remembers it again.

Now, Hinata is Sasuke Fiancée, A truly fiancé I mean

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? It was the first time I used author's P.O.V in my story. Well, tell me which one do you like: Hinata's/Sasuke's POV or Author's! Please tell me!

POV?

Hahahahaha I was so nervous while submitting this chapter. Well, just wanna to tell you that I think this is the end of my stories. I will make the sequel, but not now. I'm trying to make an extra chapter about ShikaIno. I hope you can enjoy it!


	8. Undoubtly: I HATE HIM

Chapter 8 "Undoubtly, I HATE HIM"

Ino's POV

What am I doing in here?

Was I insane?

Where was my brain?

Totally, I was insane! How could I think to look in Shikamaru? That bastard should be fine or may be, now he has ran from his room and watching the clouds again. Even if I came with a thousand of bucket flowers in my arms he wouldn't take a look at me. He always likes that, doesn't care about anything in the world even about me. It has been a month since he's hospitalized and I never look in on him. I just couldn't forget about what he has done to me. But still it doesn't mean that I have forgotten about the problem.

Mom told me to come, so here I am. Mom said I should give him a second chance. Why should I? There is no need to do that. He doesn't need that second chance; or may be he has just had another chance from Temari. I have given him the divorce paper, and I hope he has signed it up. Yes! Why did I very idiot? That is the reason! Just tell him that I came here to stop bye and taking the divorce paper.

"Ano!" There is a voice.

I search the source and I find it. "Oh! Tsunade Sama!" She is Tsunade-Sama, Sakura aunt.

She is a doctor in here and at the same case the owner of this Hospital. I have met her the day when I took Shikamaru here. She was the doctor that taking care of my cheater husband.

"It has been a while, Nara-san" Arggh! I hate that name. I hate this world! Why does life is sooooo unfair? Why does the woman should change their last name when marrying their husband? By the way, it wouldn't be so long when finally I could use my last name again. Actually, Yamanaka is more suitable with Ino then Nara. Let's compare it, Yamanaka Ino and Nara Ino which is better? Of course Ino Yamanaka. Ah…. Wait for me, my precious last name and good bye for that fk last name of my bastard, cheater, has no heart, idiot, and coward husband. Hohohohohohohohohoho (Although it wouldn't happen now)

"Yes, it is Tsunade-Sama. How are you?"

"Fine here. What about you? Did you come here to look in your Husband?"

Actually, I came here to mock him and taking the divorce paper. But well I will play my part as a good wife for a moment before we divorce. Anyway, it wouldn't make me loss anything.

"Yes, Tsunade-Sama,"

"Rather than standing in here, why don't we go to your husband room?"

"That's a good idea,"

"So, don't you wanna know about your husband condition?"

No.

"Yes, of course"

"Particularly, his body is fine" she said.

Pretty disappointed

"That's good," I said

"But the problem isn't about his body, but his heart. He doesn't have appetite. Were you fight?"

Bullshit.

"Really, Tsunade-Sama? Well, yes, we were having a fight before he fall from 1st floor to the grand floor through the ladder,"

well, I pushed him.

"Yes. Well, here we are. I need to go to my office. You don't mind if I left you, do you"

"Yes, Tsunade-Sama"

After she's gone, I wouldn't mind to open the door room. He wouldn't be there anyway. If I want to meet him then I need to go to the roof top. He must be in there, watching the cloud. If I'm not wrong the ladder must be in the right.

Hosh….Hosh…Hosh….

That bastard….

Why he always choose such a hard place?

Finally, that is the door.

Here he is, watching the cloud, lying on the floor. He uses pajama. By the way, where did he get that pajama? I never brought him anything.

………

That is none of my business actually. I'm the one who should be blame if Temari brought him clothes or anything. I must bring him what he needs but I didn't so, why should I blame him?

But….

"Are you planning to push me again? Because definitely I'm going to die if you push me from here Ino,"

He said, waking up from his peace and comfort sleep after his old wife came and making his day worse. Yeah I think, I'm the one who old, and Temari is the one who should be call 'young' (although she is older than me). I did never understand that _old and young wife _things, but now I do. I really do.

"Gomen," I said to him. I guess my mind is blank now. Funny you know? When you used to say anything in front of someone you love and at the same time is your best friend ever and now, you don't even know how to say "hi" like you used to say. Everything is changing while you were sleeping and now you just cannot follow it anymore. And as the impact: Your damn brain doesn't get all the nutrition that it need. It sounds silly but yes, I think my brain does because of my fk loosing appetite things (Just like what doctors said. 3 doctors said the same and 2 doctors said I am stress because of my job. I think those 2 doctors were the right two. Why should I loose my appetite just because of Shikamaru? Silly. Too silly and impossible)

He doesn't move, still in the same spot as he was. He places his head in his hands just like usual and watching the clouds.

"Are you sick?"

"Did you say something?" I asked. Funny, because I think I hear Shikamaru said "Are you sick?" I must be wrong. He wouldn't care about me. Ever.

"I asked you. Are you sick?"

"Why should I?"

"Then why did you say Gomen?"

"Ask that to my damn brain," I said.

……..

There was a long pause. That bastard! He must be sleeping right now. Am I that bored?

"I was wrong then," He said.

"What?"

"You were abusing. It means that you are fine,"

What? Is he trying to say I'm unmannered?

"What do you mean?" I asked him

"Troublesome Ino,"

…………..

That word. Troublesome. Why he need to say that word? Especially in front of me, and definitely pointed at me?

"Shika, am I just a burden to you?" I said. My tears out from my eyes, and my body is shaking. I don't know, may be it is because of fury, sadness, or may be hurt in my chest.

Shikamaru moves from his spot and standing up. I didn't see his face, but now I do. I do know that what Tsunade-Sama said is right. He is thinner, there are black circle around his eyes and both of his hands are using bandages around them.

"You know I hate to see you crying, Ino"

Bullshit.

"Then why did you make me sad? Don't you know I'm so sad and feeling hurt in here?" I said, as my thumb pointed to my chest.

"I'm sorry. Really sorry, Ino"

"You haven't answered my question yet Shika. Am I just a burden to you?"

He doesn't answer. His head is down, his eyes are closing and his palms are curling. He is angry now.

"What do you think?" he said, as he opens his eyes and lift his head.

"Don't know. You never showed me" I said to him. My heart beat faster, waiting for his answer. I'm so afraid for the answer. But I know some parts in my heart have already given up for him. But some parts are trying to make him realizing that he loves me.

"Didn't I tell you that I love you?"

Oh yeah, right.

"Tell me the meaning of love then Shika. Didn't you say that just because you wanted me to still cooking for you?" I said.

He doesn't give me an answer. He says nothing. Well, it is so clear now that he doesn't know the meaning of love. "Shika, loving someone has no meaning. Don't you already know? You have no reason to love your mother right? Even thought it is so different about loving your mother and loving your wife,"

"Troublesome, Ino," He said, as he smiling at me and his smile tell me something. He is using his brain. Well, I do not mean that he never uses his brain, but he uses it barely. When he's got to use it, then he is clueless. I've been with him long enough to know everything about him. "Do you want to lecture me with your bottomless brain?"

……………………………………………

ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, BASTARD??? YOU!!!!!! YOU ARE SO FINISH WHEN WE MEET AGAIN!!!!!!!!" I said, and then I punch his bandages arm "I'M GOING TO FINISH YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YOU'VE ALREADY DONE IT!!"

"YOU ARE GOING TO FINISH, SHIKAMARU NARA! I PROMISE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IN THE NAME OF INOICHI YAMANAKA. YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOO DEAD. IF I CANNOT KILL YOU, MY FATHER IS YOUR SLAVE!!"

"What?"

"I SAID, IF I COULN'T KILL YOU, MY FATHER IS YOU SLAVE!!!"

I said, as I walk away and leave him. But I can hear he mumble about something like this

"I'm sorry for Inoichi," .

You know what Nara? Better if you worry about yourself. HOHOHOHOHOHO

Undoubtly: I HATE HIM!

So, what do you think about that?

Sorry for making you wait so long…


End file.
